Chacun cherche son chat
by Pitite BiBiche
Summary: Les pensées de Sam un matin...


**Titre :** Chacun cherche son chat

**Auteur **: BB.

**Série **: SG1

**Bêta :** Malice

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi.

**Spoiler **: aucun. L'histoire se situe au niveau du film Continuum.

**Genre:** Romance (ship SaJa), one shot

**Raiting **: Tout public

**Résumé :** Pensés de Samantha Carter un matin de plénitude

**N/A** : Challenge du CPAF : sujet 2 : Toute première fois…

C'est très court, c'est vraiment pour conclure sur ce ship, juste un petit moment de bonheur.

****

Le soleil diffusait doucement entre les persiennes des volets, illuminant légèrement la chambre. Enfouie sous les couvertures, Samantha se réveillait lentement, resserrant inconsciemment les draps autour d'elle comme pour refuser cet éveil trop matinal. Elle frotta son visage endormi contre l'oreiller avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux, les paupières papillonnantes afin de s'habituer à la luminosité qui régnait dans la chambre.

Après quelques minutes, elle s'étira gracieusement, dégourdissant ses muscles endormis. Elle s'installa finalement sur le coté et admira l'homme qui dormait profondément à ses cotés. Elle sourit devant la position que son compagnon avait adoptée durant la nuit. Jack O'Neill, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, les bras et jambes en croix prenait les trois-quarts du lit à lui tout seul. Elle mourrait d'envie de le toucher mais se retint, elle savait qu'elle le réveillerait immédiatement. Elle profita alors de la plénitude que lui apportait cette matinée pour savourer cet instant si précieux. Rares étaient les moments de calme dans leur vie si mouvementée.

Elle avait rêvé de cet instant depuis neuf ans, et l'apprécier enfin lui permettait de ne pas regretter les choix et les sacrifices qu'elle avait faits. Elle se sentait à sa place comme jamais auparavant. Elle avait enfin réussit à concilier travail et famille sans trop prendre de risques. Tous deux avaient donné de leur personne durant de nombreuses années pour assurer à la Terre et à ses habitants un avenir sans danger. Aujourd'hui, c'était à leur tour de savourer cette paix. C'était comme si après toutes ces années de malheurs, elle avait enfin droit au vrai bonheur, pur et intense.

Elle s'émerveillait chaque jour de vivre avec Jack. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être si bien avec un homme. Leur vie à deux était une perpétuelle succession de premières fois. Leur premier baiser volé entre deux assiettes lavées lors d'une soirée improvisée, alors qu'elle l'avait trouvé à sa porte, bagages à ses pieds quelques mois après son départ à Washington. La première fois torride, sensuelle et inoubliable où ils firent l'amour, consécration de dix ans de sentiments exacerbés. Le premier réveil câlin dans les bras de l'autre, s'étonnant encore d'être enfin ensemble. Le premier petit déjeuner en amoureux entrecoupé de regards appuyés. La première sortie officielle en tant que couple, main dans la main, gênés comme deux adolescents. Les premiers désaccords concernant le rangement de leur maison. Leur première réconciliation tendre et câline. Tant de premières fois inoubliables et tant d'autres à venir espérait-elle.

Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse alors qu'elle sentait la main de l'homme caresser son ventre rebondi par la grossesse. Un petit miracle ! Elle avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir des enfants considérant son âge. De plus, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Le fait est que le médecin lui avait affirmé qu'elle aurait des difficultés à procréer, ils n'avaient alors pas pris de précaution. Ils avaient laissé faire la nature… Cela ne manquait pas de l'inquiéter, arriverait-elle à terme avec tout ce que son corps avait subi ? Le danger était réel mais ils avaient tout de même pris ce risque, Jack l'encourageant dans cette voix. Ils n'auraient alors pas d'autres opportunités.

Sam fut sortie de ses pensées par un bras qui l'encercla amoureusement, suivi par un visage qui se nicha dans son cou et un corps qui se blottit tout contre elle. Elle soupira d'aise alors que de doux frissons la parcouraient. Cet homme lui faisait toujours autant d'effet même après deux ans de vie commune. Elle finit par poser sa main sur le bras de son compagnon dans une douce caresse.

__Samantha O'Neill, tu penses trop ! _ S'exclama soudain Jack en se blottissant un peu plus contre elle.

__Samantha O'Neill ?? Aurais-tu oublié de me prévenir de quelque chose ?_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

__Je n'ai pas besoin de te passer la bague au doigt pour te considérer comme ma femme, tu sais._

__Jack O'Neill, ou l'homme qui cachait bien son coté sentimental !_

__Hey !_ Se défendit le militaire. _Je suis un dur moi, j'en ai maté des plus coriaces que vous, Femme._

__ A d'autres, Teal'c te met KO en deux secondes à chaque fois et tu parles d'un dur !_

__Vengeance ! _cria-t-il en se jetant sur la jeune femme en la chatouillant.

C'était pour toutes ces premières fois avec Jack O'Neill, que Samantha Carter était fière de s'être battue durant de nombreuses années. Parce qu'une journée auprès de lui valait une année de souffrance et de combat, parce que pour la première fois, elle était tout simplement heureuse.


End file.
